Dan Doh!!
Shogakukan | publisher_en = | publisher_other = | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Shōnen Sunday | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = 1995 | last = 2000 | volumes = 29 | volume_list = }} Shogakukan | publisher_en = | publisher_other = | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Shōnen Sunday | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = | last = | volumes = 15 | volume_list = }} Shogakukan | publisher_en = | publisher_other = | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Shōnen Sunday | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = 2004 | last = 2005 | volumes = 4 | volume_list = }} Bandai Entertainment | network = TV Tokyo | network_other = | first = April 3, 2004 | last = September 25, 2004 | episodes = 26 }} is a Japanese shōnen sports manga written by Nobuhiro Sakata and illustrated by Daichi Banjou. The story has been adapted into an anime series that first aired in April 3, 2004 in Japan. Plot ''Dan Doh!! focuses on a fifth grader named Tadamichi Aoba also nicknamed Dandoh. Dandoh and his two friends are their baseball team's best players, but after an incident with their school principal, they are introduced to the world of golf. Dandoh and his friends are taught by a former professional golfer named Shinjō Mikiyasu, who believes that they can surpass even him. As Dandoh begins to play in tournaments, his friendly spirit, determination, and hard working and competitive attitude brings the best in the players around him and earns him many friends. Characters ; * :Tadamichi Aoba, also called Dandoh by his friends, was originally a talented baseball player with the ability to hit long distance home runs. He is introduced to golf by his school's principle. Dandoh quits baseball and decides to play golf instead partly after hearing he could win 30 million yen in a tournament. He believes if he wins the money, his mother would come back after she left him, his older sister, and his father because of money problems. ; * :Yuka Sunada is Dandoh's friend who follows him to play golf. She constantly worries about Dandoh, but also gets excited after his accomplishments. Yuka's swinging pivot is firm, which allows her to keep her form when under pressure and even when being harassed during her first tournament game. ; * :Kōhei Ooike is Dandoh's friend who follows him to play golf. He also played baseball and could hit further than Dandoh. Along with his strength to hit the ball far, Kōhei excels in putting. ; * :Shinjō Mikiyasu was a Japanese pro golfer who won the Arizona Phoenix Open over Greg Norman a year and seven months prior to the beginning of the story. His career came to an end after a car accident, which left him unable to swing a golf club. He envies Dandoh because he has good friends that back him up, thus agrees to teach Dandoh, Yuka, and Kōhei after they show him their determination and patience. Media Anime Dan Doh!! was licensed for North American distribution by Bandai Entertainment, which they announced at Anime Expo 2004 when they wanted to establish a strong presence in the sports genre. English dubs was done in conjunction with Odex Pte Ltd., a Singapore-based anime licensor company. Theme songs ;Opening theme : "Going On" by Bullet 77 ;Ending themes : "Wild Flower ~ Hana ni Arashi no Tatoe ari ~ " (WILD FLOWER ~花に嵐の喩えあり~) by Bullet 77 : "Believe In Love" by Bullet 77 References External links * [http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/dandoh/ Official Dan Doh!! anime site at TV Tokyo] * Category:Anime of 2005 Category:Manga of 1995 Category:Manga of 2004 Category:Sports anime and manga Category:Golf magazines Category:Golf on television Category:Shōnen manga Category:Bandai Entertainment anime titles it:DAN DOH!! ja:DAN DOH!! zh:飛天彈道